The present invention relates to 1-phenylpenten-4-one-1 and methyl homologues thereof having the generic structure: ##STR2## wherein one of R.sub.1 or R.sub.2 is methyl and the other of R.sub.1 or R.sub.2 is hydrogen or wherein both R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are hydrogen and uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (or alter, modify or enhance) fragrances to (or in) perfume compositions, perfumes, colognes or perfumed articles. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials some of which may be in short supply and/or to provide more uniform properties in the finished product.
Green, elang, fruity, floral, rosey, animalic, opoponax, myrrh, mushroomy, hyacinth and lavender aroma nuances are particularly desirable in many types of perfume compositions, perfumes and perfumed articles, e.g. solid or liquid anionic, cationic, nonionic or zwitterionic detergents, fabric softener compositions, drier-added fabric softener articles, hair preparations and perfumed polymers.
Aryl alkenones and aryl alkadienones are known in perfumery for augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles. Thus, Arctander "Perfume and Flavor Chemicals (Aroma Chemicals)" Volumes I and II discloses the use in augmenting or enhancing perfumes of:
benzylidene acetone at monograph 318 of Volume I 3-methyl-4-phenyl-3-buten-2-one at monograph 2171 of Volume II PA0 phenyl vinylethylene methylketone at monograph 2609 of Volume II
thusly: